La NO disculpa
by fruta-dulce
Summary: Lo normal es disculparse cuando se comete un error, pero cuando hablamos de Alfred no se puede esperar ese tipo de milagro. One-Shot US/UK


Aquí otra vez con un One-Shot, me preguntó ¿cuándo escribire un fic con más de un capitulo?

Hetalia no me pertenece y mucho menos sus personajes

Y ahora el Fic

**La "no" Disculpa **

Arthur estaba acostumbrado a la forma de ser del americano, de la poca sutileza y consideración que le prestaba a sus sentimientos y opiniones, a los mediocres regalos cuando se reunían o en las fechas de aniversario es por eso que Inglaterra esperaba que el americano le regalara algo que claramente sólo le beneficiaba a este, el de ojos verdes pensaba para sí que lo que cuenta es el gesto. Con esa idea estaba mentalmente preparado para el regalo de América pero este obsequio ridículo, si que le molestó.

El problema o la causa de su enojo no radicaba en el regalo, sino en su jardín, que ahora no existía; porque se encontraba debajo del "regalo" que consistía en un McDonald's privado que América construyo en su casa, sin siquiera consultarle, con el pretexto de que los regalos sorpresas no se consultan, sino no serian regalos sorpresas y aunque el americano tenía razón, ese no era el punto; sino su ahora jardín inexistente.

Todo gracias a Alfred.

Y aun podía recordar las palabras del americano resonar en sus oídos cuando le enseño el regalo.

"_Así me tendrás cerca todo el tiempo que quieras y no tendré que preocuparme de poner en riesgo mi vida al probar tu comida"_

Encima de arruinarle su jardín, uno de los pocos lugares donde encontraba la paz que quería; había insultado su comida y acabado con su buen humor. Hazañas que sólo puede lograr Alfred a la vez en un día.

Cansado de la actitud del americano y que este no mostrara ningún signo de arrepentimiento, le castigó de la peor manera posible (según Francis).

"_No sex for you, hasta que te disculpes por lo que hiciste"_

…

Esas palabras se grabaron profundamente en la mente del americano que no supo que responder al ver alejarse al británico.

Alfred pensó que el castigo de Arthur era un poco drástico, pero era una consecuencia que se esperaba porque es verdad que había construido intencionalmente el McDonald sobre el jardín con el objetivo que Arthur se molestase, pero esa era la única manera de prolongar su tiempo con el británico. Porque cuando hacia algo estúpido que irritaba a Arthur, su jefe le dejaba quedarse más tiempo en Inglaterra para que se solucionaran sus problemas personales y las relaciones diplomáticas no se vieran perjudicadas por sus acciones.

Así que no tenía nada de que disculparse, no era su problema que Arthur no entendiera su gran esfuerzo.

La labor de un Héroe no siempre trae recompensas.

Por un momento Alfred creyó que podría manejar el asunto, porque su relación con Arthur no solo consistía en sexo.

Arthur que no hacía otra cosa que reconstruir su jardín, después de haber destruido el McDonald; pese a las suplicas de Alfred. Ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada y cuando Alfred quería hablar con Arthur este se retiraba del lugar y se iba a su jardín. La situación comenzó a volverse exasperante, pero no sólo para Alfred.

Arthur se estaba comenzando a preocupar al no ver ningún tipo de reacción del americano, este se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado. En serio nunca se iba a disculpar por lo qué hizo, se cuestionaba el ingles.

Y cada vez era más difícil ignorar a Alfred y sus muestras de afecto, como cuando de sorpresa le abrazaba por detrás y rodeaba su cintura con esos fuertes brazos, haciéndole sentir relajado y no querer moverse de ahí, susurrándole palabras en su oído y…, era tan difícil rechazarlo y alejarlo cuando en realidad quería tenerlo más cerca, él también tenía necesidades y el americano hacia tan difícil olvidarlas.

Así que rindiéndose en su intento de hacer que el americano se disculpase, el joven británico se fue en busca de su pareja, pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz algo alterada al parecer

-¡Y este era el asunto de máxima importancia, no puedo creer que me hayas hecho venir por…!-la voz se vio interrumpida por otra que era muy bien conocida por el ingles.

-No hagas escándalo Mattie-dijo el americano que poco después se dio cuenta de la presencia de Arthur, se acerco hacia él y le tomo las manos para luego mirarle a los ojos -Iggy justo te estaba buscando-dijo con una sonrisa mientras frotaba sus pulgares en las suaves palmas de Arthur, y luego suspiro- Escucha para mi es imposible disculparme, ¡así que no lo hare!-dijo esto mientras le daba un codazo nada delicado a su hermano que a las justas y podía respirar.

-Ugh eso dolió, ¡ah sí! Esto… Inglaterra cometí un terrible error y… ya no aguanto…-decia el canadiense entrecortadamente y profundamente avergonzado en la situación que su hermano lo había metido, obligándole a disculparse por él, no es que odiase a su hermano pero esperaba que Inglaterra no aceptara esa indirecta disculpa-ya no aguanto este tipo de abstinencia… ¡esto es vergonzoso, Inglaterra dile a mi hermano que esto es una tontería y es complet-!

-Sigue leyendo-y esa interrupción no se debió a la voz de América sino de Inglaterra, ante la sorpresa de ambos hermanos y decepción de Matthew que en estos momentos se preguntaba qué había hecho para merecer esto.

_-_…Ya ¿dónde me quede?-dijo releyendo nerviosamente otra vez el papelito que América le había dado-así…abstinencia sino… explotare, así que pido perdón!

Inglaterra dio un gran suspiro, y luego miro directamente a los ojos de América

-So mature coming from you-dijo con sarcasmo ante la ¿disculpa del americano?-_supongo que eso es lo más cercano que obtendré de una disculpa viniendo de él _

_Pero por otro lado._

_-_So? Todo está bien ahora-preguntó Alfred contento de que la disculpa de Matthew al parecer ha funcionado. Definitivamente se felicitaría así mismo por tan excelente idea.

Arthur separó sus manos de las de Alfred y miró a Matthew con sonrisa fingida-Claro, que te perdono Canadá por lo que sea que hayas hecho y no sabía que sentías ese tipo de deseo por mí, ven-dijo Arthur, tomándole la mano a Matthew-vamos a solucionar tu problema en mi habitación

-hey! ¿Y yo? Arthur no hablas en serio y ¿con Matthew?, si me vas a engañar hazlo con alguien más interesante – ante lo dicho se ganó una mirada de molestia de Matthew y una de incredulidad del británico que no se esperaba ese tipo de condescendía de parte del americano ante la idea de ser engañado, Arthur apresuró el paso más decidido que nunca a culminar lo que empezó

Pobre Matthew lamentablemente estaba vinculado a estas personas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno espero les haya gustado : ), y las frases en ingles significan lo siguiente:

_No sex for you-_No hay sexo para ti

_So mature coming from you_-Muy maduro viniendo de ti

_So?_-¿Entonces?

Aunque la mayoría debió suponerlo


End file.
